Paper Love
by Ilikeeatingbread
Summary: To put it simply, He didn't fucking know, how it started. it just... somehow did. When a high class executive finds a note stuck on his desk, from a secret admirer? (Sometimes micro chaptered, Riren Ereri) .
1. Note one

Paper Love (Riren)

* * *

It was after he left for the washroom.

Levi let out a sigh, unfolding a piece of paper he found stuck on his desk.

* * *

_Dear Sir,_

_I'm just going to write this to tell you that,_

_You're a great person._

_And I admire you very much._

_Don't say that you want to quit,_

_Please?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Anonymous._


	2. Note 2

"This shit again." He grumbled, folding it up again and placing it in his shirt pocket.

He didn't understand why he even kept those damn pieces of paper.

But he didn't question himself.

Taking a post-it note and a pen, he started to write.

* * *

_Dear Anonymous Brat,_

_I don't know who you are, but keep your dirty hands off my business. If I want to quit, I'll quit._

_It's simple._

_You can't do anything about it._

_-Levi._

* * *

He then folded it, stuck it under the glass, and left.


	3. Note 3

The next day, as expected, another note was there, but this time, lodged onto one of his drawers.

So. Fucking. Annoying.

* * *

Dear Grumpy Shortie,

I meant what I said, mind you,

I just meant that I didn't want you to quit your business because you're great at it!

:(

You ass. Hole.

Yours fucking truly,

the 'anonymous brat'


	4. Note 4

Tch.

Sad face.

The fuck was wrong with this brat?

* * *

_Anonymous Brat,_

_Didn't I tell you to keep your hands off my business?_

_I don't care about what you think at all, _

_and why the fuck won't you just tell it to me face to face? _

_Coward._

* * *

He slammed the post-it on the table, uncaring if anyone heard him or not, and left.

Little did he know, once he exited the office, a certain emerald eyed young man who was hiding from afar, uncovered himself and snuck towards the desk.


	5. Note 5

_Sir, _

_Fine, you win. I won't care about your business at all..._

_or at least, I'll try not to._

_And I'm not a coward..._

_Pushing away the irritation, _

_How are you?_

_Why do you want to quit?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Anonymous Brat :P_

_(I know, I'm still minding your business but oh well lol.)_


	6. Note 6

_I'm fine, brat._

_And you know why I want to quit?_

_Because this job is so, fucking, boring._

_Life is boring._

_You're only so chippy because you're young._

_You'll understand me when you're older._


	7. Note 7

_Sir,_

_Life is boring?_

_I can't even think of it that way!_

_If you'd like, want me, to make it less...boring? ;)_

_Yours lovingly truly,_

_Brat with the moves like Jaeger._

_(ifyouknowwhatImean)_

* * *

WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST READ.

He was BEYOND furious.

Crumpling the note and tossing it into the trashcan, he internally debated with himself whether to actually respond to that horny little shit's note.

He froze.

...

_Fuck my life._

_..._

He begrudgingly walked over to the trash can and flinched as he stretched his hand out and picked up the crumpled piece of paper, putting it into his shirtpocket. He had no fucking idea why he wanted to keep those useless messages.

It would be better if he found out who was the shit behind these, maybe he would bully and tease that brat.

Then it hit him.

_Jaeger._

_Jaeger,_

That name sounded familiar,

He was looking through the new employees files at the time and stumbled across that name.

Levi smirked.


	8. Note 8

Eren smiled cheerfully as he walked over to his sister, Mikasa in Starbucks. He flopped himself onto the cushiony chair, sighing in comfort, earning a raised brow from her.

After having a small chat with her about current events and basically, life, she waved him a begrudging goodbye and left, going to her latest appointment.

He smiled contentedly, emeralds shining.

Life was great.

As he walked back into the office, he noticed Levi, smirking at him?

?

Wait.

H-how.

That guy never even paid any attention to him, not even glancing at him once.

Could it be?

He knew it already?

Ignoring the raven, Eren casually strode to his desk, only to get slapped on the ass by someone. The offender gave it a small squeeze, making him gasp and turn around, his face red.

Levi smirked and gave him a note.

* * *

_Hey brat, _

_Guess what?_

_I found your identity, you stupid little dipshit._

_so about that...thing you suggested? _

_Wanna have a go at it, Eren Horny little shit Jaeger?_

_You look okay. _

_But your ass if flat as a board._

_-Levi._


	9. Scene 9

"S-sir Levi?" The brunette breathed, his eyes wide with surprise.

That brat held the note close to his chest, he noticed.

Cute.

The raven rolled his eyes. "Your pants were falling off, idiot. You should fucking take care of yourself better."

"Yes s-sir."

"Tch."

He turned away, and stalked off to his office.


	10. Note 10

_Dear Levi._

_WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL THAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL THAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL THAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL THAT THE HELL SIR._

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HELL._

_SIR._

_WHY. _

_DID. _

_YOU._

_JUST._

_SEXUALLY._

_HARASS._

_ME._

_IN._

_FRONT. _

_IF. _

_MY._

_OFFICE._

_MATES._

_WHAT THE HELL. WHAT I SAID WAS A JOKE. WELL...Not really but, IT WAS SOMEHOW A JOKE. AND MY ASS ISNT FLAT. YOURS IS PROBABLY FLATTER. LIKE YMIR's CHEST. _

_SINCERELY _

_EREN EXTREMELY SCARRED AS HELL JAEGER. Ō.ō_


	11. Scene 11

The executive coughed dryly, trying to hide his amusement.


	12. Scene 12

How stupid was this brat?


	13. Scene 13

Casually walking into the office of a certain green-eyed brat, Levi paused for a moment after hearing someone speak, holding on to the small note he wrote.

Thankfully, no one had noticed him.

"Eren, please explain to us why you're homosexual."

A high-pitched yelp was heard. "H-how can you say that when it's obvious I'm the victim, Armin, aren't you on my side?!"

"Oi, Eren, you're reaction was too obvious." A female snickered. "You're face reminded me of Krista when I squeezed her ars-"

"Y-ymir!"

"...I didn't think we needed to know that." Armin muttered, turning red. "Anyway, when did this start?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who that guy is, not one bit. He just thought my ass was nice, I-I swear!"

That was when Levi accidentally butted in the conversation, stepping right in front of the horny lying piece of shit.

"Lies." He and everyone else said at the same time.

The whole room gaped at him.


	14. Scene 14

He scoffed. "What?"

Everyone still continued gaping at him.

"...S-shit." Eren stuttered, face turning redder and more flustered by the minute. He covered his face bashfully. "I'm so screwed."

Raising a brow nonchalantly, as if nothing ever happened between them, Levi pointed to the door. "I came to call you. Follow me, _Jaeger_." He said the boy's name in a somewhat alienating and commanding tone, just for the fun of seeing the brat shudder.

Once they were out of everyone's sight, the brunette let out a loud sigh, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and giving him a lousy grin. "Y-yes, Levi?"


	15. Scene 15

"You lying piece of shit."

Those words smacked him right on the face, he didn't know why, but he felt guilty for lying. Genuinely bad.

The look of betrayal...

No, scratch that. Levi looked perfectly normal, just pissed.

His tone said betrayal.

The brunette gave him an apologetic look. "S-sorry..."


	16. Scene 16

Levi smirked.

"I don't need your sorry's, brat, they're useless."

Eren took everything back.

Nope, he didn't feel guilty, not one bit.

The raven tilted his head to the right, his eyes both intimidating and questioning. "Well? Aren't you going to ask how you can make it up to me?"

He grinned the cockiest grin he could do and waved his hand in the air, dismissing his superior. "Nah."

_Served him right. _

Levi remained unamused.

"I'm your executive, brat. I can get you fired anytime."

_S-shit!_

A note was placed on his hands, and Levi walked away, not bothering to look back.


End file.
